Losing a Bet
by Pale Meadow in the Moonlight
Summary: When Vincent loses a bet and Cloud is forced into the punishment. A revised version of a roleplay between me and my friend. Rated M for language and adult themes. NO! LEMONS.


My friend and I wanted to do a funny roleplay, and this is what happened.

If you're looking for explicit lemons, go elsewhere, cuz it ain't here.

Contains two males drinking, dancing sexily, and gayness. If you are homophobic, click the _back_ button now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any other versions. If I did, there would be sexy boys lounging on my bed waiting for me to finish this.

* * *

Vincent stood in the corner, grimly watching as his friend sifted through his closet. "No leather," he muttered angrily.

"But that's the point," Reno said with an evil smile.

Cloud stood by Vincent watching Reno go overboard about going to a bar. _For god's sake it's a bar; people are too drunk to tell what you're wearing. They are going to be so drunk that they would think anybody looked good so why does it matter?_ Cloud thought

Vincent tensed when Reno threw a pair of black leather pants at him. He growled and grabbed the other fabric tossed to him. He stalked to the bathroom to change as Reno started digging for Cloud's outfit.

Cloud knew he would regret having Reno pick out an outfit for him it was almost like putting your hand near a cobra: it will ALWAYS turn out badly. Cloud also knew that he would never hear the end of Reno until the task was done

Vincent walked out of the bathroom, and he was wearing low cut black leather pants and a fishnet sleeveless half shirt. On his head he still had his red headband. He also had a red leather belt hanging from his shoulder across his chest. Red wristbands and black boots with lots of buckles on them completed it. He growled, sitting with a huff in a chair facing them. He hated going to clubs.

He had to laugh at Vincent, it was too funny. He laughed his ass off. Vincent threw a bar of soap at him. He missed and Cloud threw a pillow. Reno interfered and makes them stop.

He backed away, grinning as Reno pulled out his most ridiculous thing in his closet. More black leather for the pants, with dozens of silver chains crisscrossing. The shirt barely covered his nipples, and the fabric was the black that oil spills are, shifting to purple and green. It was see through down the side, but there were more silver chains hanging loosely. Vincent crossed his arms, gesturing to the bathroom to get changed.

_Ok, what the fuck. I'm not a slutty school girl. I think I would feel a lot better shirtless than this._ "What the hell, this is supposed to fit a five year old. It barely makes it past my chest and these chains are moving in the wrong places. Where the hell does Reno get this shit, at a porno shop?"

Vincent smiled, and Reno flitted into the bathroom to change, leaving them alone. Vincent frowned at the blonde. "This is your fault for making me lose the bet. I could've beaten him if you hadn't roared through on Fenrir blocking the bullet."

"I can't believe this! My pants are so freaking small, they barely fit me. Damn you Reno!"

The redhead came back in, giggling to himself. "Blame yourself, 'cause it's all you can do. You made him lose, so you join in the punishment." Vincent stood again, picking up Cloud's keys and throwing them to him.

"Let's get this over with, buddy. Just don't drive too fast this time. I don't want to die."

Taking the keys as well as taking Vincent's advice, he hopped on the bike. Vincent got on the back, and he accidently pushed the chains up his ass. "I know I'm going to hurt tomorrow morning."

"Sorry," Vincent muttered as readjusted his position, accidently dragging the chains the opposite way. Cloud shifted and shuddered, feeling the chains move across a sensitive area. Vincent moved again, finally letting Cloud be semi-comfortable. He held on tight as they sped into the night alongside Reno.

* * *

Vincent watched as Reno fearlessly entered the club known as Virgin Blood. He saw the lights and heard the music, and almost died inside when he stepped in, people already crowding close to the two in leather. He _really_ hated clubs.

"Ugh," Cloud muttered. The smell of vomit and beer with the small hint of smoke filled the air of the club. It made him want to gag. Reno had said that they had to wear this "outfit" for about an hour, and the time started when they got to the bar. _But why must the minutes seem like hours as the hours seem like days?_ Every time he looked at a clock, to his surprise it seemed to be working backwards. Each time a minute seemed to be added on, and the more he began to think that, it seemed that he would never get out of the bar

Vincent grabbed Cloud's arm and led him out to the dance floor. "Might as well hurry this thing up. Make sure Reno won't throw more time at us." The music pounded in his chest, and he began to swing and gyrate to the beat.

He was very surprised that his quiet friend knew how to dance. But they were so drunk, or at least Cloud was that he had no idea what he was doing or what he was going to say the next day. They danced near each other just in case they would do something stupid; the other one was there to back them up.

They got closer and closer, until they were damn near on top of each other. Vincent was well and truly drunk, or else he would never have started such a fiasco. He couldn't let Cloud know about his feelings for him. He should have been embarrassed, but he really didn't care at this point.

They were basically rubbing up against each other. He looked at Vincent as they pressed even closer, now fully grinding, and knew he was hot in the clothes. So was he; they were drenched in their own sweat but they couldn't stop. They were so intoxicated and having such a fun time, the two men didn't care how close they were dancing. They were enjoying themselves. The whole room was crowded and the body heat didn't help with the temperature in the room. By the end of the song their faces were red.

Vincent realized that it wasn't such a good idea to get so close, but he couldn't resist. The next song was one of his favorites. _I like your pants around your feet._ Grinning, he ran his hands down the blonde's thighs. He started to dance sexily around Cloud, slinking along the dance floor. _I like the dirt that's on your knees._ Dipping low, he brushed his nose over the obvious bulge in his pants on the way back up.

_I like the way you still say please, as you're looking up at me,_ sounded from the speakers when he reached his full height, an entire head above Cloud. He leaned close to the younger man and breathed into his ear the lyrics that made him shudder. "_You're my favorite damn disease._"

Vincent continued to dance around him to the lyrics, go figure, still very close together. He couldn't control himself from the heat and the drink. His mouth felt dry and numb; his body tight yet relaxed as Vincent danced around him, and slowly he started to slightly sway to the music.

Suddenly something flew through the air. Vincent staggered, and looked down. A cheeseburger was on the ground. His gaze was so bewildered, something that Cloud had never seen. It made the room hotter. Someone shouted, "Get a room!" He had a brief sighting of Reno at a table with an empty plate before Vincent dragged him away by the arm. He stopped at a table near the stairs to the rooms for rent to overly drunk customers. They probably qualified.

Vincent led him through the door to their room, kicking it shut. He pinned the smaller man against the door, latching his mouth to Cloud's. He moaned and opened their mouths together. After a minute or so, Cloud wrapped his legs around the older man's waist, settled on his hips.

Vincent turned and laid him down on the bed attacking his throat. The rest was near magical as they both finally got what they were dreaming of for so long. "_I like the way you like me best, while you put me to the test._" Vincent still whispered random lines from the song until they started the real fun.

* * *

Vincent woke with a headache that he never knew possible. Slowly remembering the previous night, he grinned. "Virgin Blood, hehe."

* * *

Pale Meadow: I hope you had as much fun reading it as we had writing it!

Vincent: Why did Reno throw a cheeseburger at us?

Cloud: *sobbing* What a waste of good food...!

Pale Meadow: What are you doing here?!

Vincent: *leans on chair* I thought I heard that there was a bed to be lounged on...

Pale Meadow: 0///0


End file.
